


Skate with me

by Reisei



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fooling Around, Ice Skating, M/M, light kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reisei/pseuds/Reisei
Summary: “Jian Yi, are you sure you know how to skate?”“Of course!” Jian Yi crossed his arms, straightening proudly “I’ve done it like...once? Or twice? But it's like riding a bike, you don't forget it!”“Are you really sure?”*“This is a fuckin’ large skating rink” Guan Shan braked, irritated. He Tian smoothly stopped next to him “skate, like, there” he pointed to the absolutely opposite direction “make some show-up, attract the attention of others and you’ll have your fun.”“Can’t I attract only yours?”
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Skate with me

**Author's Note:**

> Too late for ice skating?  
> The season is still open, though.  
> Sorry for the grammar and all typos

“Jian Yi, are you sure you know how to skate?”

“Of course!” Jian Yi crossed his arms, straightening proudly “I’ve done it like...once? Or twice? But it's like riding a bike, you don't forget it!”

“Are you really sure?” Zheng Xi refrained from laughing, watching like Jian Yi was, slowly but steadily, getting lower and lower “You were the one who was suppose to teach _me_ but...I think a few centimeters more and you’ll do a twine.”

“...yep, I feel it.” Jian Yi let it go, the proud and arrogant look was replaced by an annoyed grimace, he waved his hand to catch Zheng Xi’s arm and pull himself up back to the straight position “How is this happening? And I’m only _standing_!”

They were on the ice rink, the end of the season and the late hour meant that there was no large crowd, people rode around, on a programmed signal sound changing the direction of skating from time to time. Those for whom monotonous riding in a circle was not exciting, spent their time in the middle, a few people practicing pirouettes and rotations around their axis, and other groups doing some crazy free styles things.

“Why are they skating like that, not safe at all.” Jian Yi sneered but he was clearly admiring the group in the center.

“They don’t bother others, so I don’t think it’s a problem. And look, they're really something!” Jian Yi pouted his lips at Zheng Xi who threw a compliment on some guy who aggressively turned around in place and continued his riding backwards with a crossover between previously set obstacles and the rest of the people in the middle “Hey...isn’t it Guan Shan?”

“Redhead?” Jian Yi chuckled, leaned on the railing behind, and began to shake both his head and hand, not accepting such an option "not possible, just look at this guy, Redhead who can jump over obstacles like _this_? And, evade people backwards? And, wow, did you see this? I admit, it really was some fancy brake, but that's absolutely impo-...it's Redhead!” the last words Jian Yi screamed with a deepening frown on his surprised face. He didn’t recognized Guan Shan at first as the other was skating with his back to them, with a beanie on his head and his face was partly covered with a scarf, which he took off to speak with his friend.

“He’s really good!” Zheng Xi stated, impressed.

“I’m good.” Jian Yi responded quickly, Zheng Xi chuckled with “ _Of course you are_ ”. Guan Shan’s friend was repeating some of the moves that Guan Shan had shown him on what Jian Yi’s clouded face suddenly beamed “Right! He could teach me som- I mean, he could help _remind_ me some things!” Jian Yi had pushed himself away from the railing before Zheng Xi could said a word. As soon as Jian Yi had skated away he realized that this was not the best idea - he couldn’t keep his balance but for his luck he somehow managed to fall on Guan Shan’s back. Jian Yi tightly grabbed other’s waist, so as not to get his own face meet the ice rink close when his legs decided to slide in the opposite directions.

“Fuck! Yo- _Jian Yi!_ ” Guan Shan greeted him with his annoyed face when he looked around to see who bumped into him “Move away from me!” with another curse he untangled Jian Yi’s hands from himself. Jian Yi had been waving his arms randomly and froze as soon as he managed to somehow straighten up.

“So...what’s up, Redhead~?” Guan Shan clicked his tongue, turning around and getting himself ready to skate away “Wha- wait!” Jian Yi caught his sleeve, pulling himself along “show me how to skate!”

“You’re kiddin’ me?”

“How could I!”

“You barely _stand_.”

“Yeah, and in a secret I can tell you” he leaned closely, whispering theatrically “that’s the main issue!” Guan Shan jerked his arm free but Jian Yi clutched to it immediately “But never mind that for now, teach me some tricks~”

“The fuck you need any tricks if you even can’t tie your skates properly!”

“Oh” Jian Yi looked down on his too loose binding “this explains a lot, thanks!” Guan Shan pulled his arm angrily from the other’s grasp again, but Jian Yi’s reflex of catching it back was perfect “You know, it’s kinda slippery here –“

“You’re on the ice rink, if you missed it.”

“Take me to the railing there- “

“Do I look like a nanny for you?”

“Be a good friend~”

“Who the fuck is your friend, scram finally!” Guan Shan pushed him forward, not caring about where Jian Yi will end. Jian Yi survived his frenzied ride only because the people on his way decided to go round him wide, as his arms were behaving like propellers until he bumped with a dull sound onto the railing. For some time he had been trying to pull himself up and control his sliding legs.

“What are you doing?” Zheng Xi skated to him slowly, with his hand above the railing to secure himself, this time not bothering with hiding his laugh.

“You were able to skate here?”

“Turned out it’s not so hard” Zheng Xi caught the railing next to Jian Yi, still a little unsteadily.

“Really? Took you long enough to get here.” Jian Yi murmured, finally able to stand.

“I had to go through a half of the lap, couldn’t risk to skate like you.” Zheng Xi messed Jian Yi’s hair a little to calm him down.

“This Redhead” Jian Yi frowned, irritated looking at racing with others Guan Shan “so full of himself, someone should give him a lesson.”

“What you gonna do, put his pants down?” Zheng Xi shrugged, suggesting but clearly not interested in the idea himself. Jian Yi took it seriously and after he had given it a deep thought, he shake his head, terrified.

“Nonono, no more this kind of play. Do you remember how it ended up with He Tian? With my pants on a tree- “ he stopped mid sentence, smiled from ear to ear, took his phone out and shot a short video, perfectly catching Guan Shan jumping over an obstacle with his hand holding the blade.

“What are you doing?”

“How do you think?” Jian Yi smiled, quickly typing.

\---

It had taken Guan Shan some time not to pay attention to the repeatable, distant screams of Jian Yi, followed by loud noise when he, in vain attempts of trying to brake, was landing on the railings or knocking people down along with himself as if he was bowling. Guan Shan has seen it few times, each time wondering how it was possible for Jian Yi not to break his bones after he ended up with some twisted poses, but after the fifth crazy show of “ _How not to brake – by Jian Yi_ ”, Guan Shan didn’t bother to look at the direction anymore. He ignored every “ _Hey, Redhead_!” as well, skating away when he had heard the screams definitely too close. He had no intention of becoming Jian Yi’s private instructor.

He had been skating with his classmates, and as there was only one bigger obstacle placed on the ice rink, they had been waiting for the other group to free it, so they raced, practiced brakes and tricks with crossovers for some time. He didn’t remember when was the last time he met with his friends, for quite some time he had been surrounded by the guys. Not that this evening was free from them, but he didn’t spot He Tian anywhere. And good, he was sure if He Tian was here, he would come up with some stupid shit. When the obstacle was free and it was finally his turn to jump over, Guan Shan felt too familiar grip around his waist as Jian Yi had bumped into him again. Guan Shan turned around, irritated, Zheng Xi unsteadily skated to them.

“Ha!” Jian Yi yelled triumphantly “ What say you, Redhead! See? How good learner I am!”

“So this is how long it takes you to correct your skates?”

“I didn’t mean this.” Jian Yi proudly straightened his arms as if he was in the center of staging lights “I’m still standing~”

“Should I be impressed?”

“Like hell you should! A moment ago I was quite seriously giving a though about going into athletics, if you could see how much my legs can split – “

“I don’t want to see or picture it in _any way_.”

“Although your first advice was absolutely correct, your method to make me remember it was way too harsh, pushing me like that” Jian Yi seemed to not listen to him “I’ll give you a chance to prove you’re a good friend after all~ the first lesson learned – skates correctly tied. I wanna the second one – and this one I choose! Tell me how to make backward crossover!”

“...maybe you should focus to learn how to fuckin’ _brake._ “ Guan Shan didn’t intend to involve himself with this but he couldn’t stop himself from a comment.

“I can brake! And backward crossover looks awesome!”

“Braking onto people around doesn’t count as knowing how to brake- “

“So you observed me, how nice~”

“...it was enough to _listen_.”

“Drop it! Just tell me how to – “

Guan Shan showed him a middle finger, skating energetically backwards away from them.

“You wanna learn? Just fuckin’ observe others and repeat, but away from me! Shit, sor-“ Guan Shan choked on his own words, when he felt the person behind him that he bumped into, didn’t pulled away, but instead began to skate along with him, grabbing his hips and moving long fingers under his sweatshirt. Before Guan Shan had turned his head back, pleased voice reached his ears.

“Don’t struggle, you’ll lost balance.”

“Shit! You’re here as well!?”

“Can’t I~?”

“Let go of me!” Guan Shan tried to skate forward, but He Tian’s seized him tightly, pulling him back along.

“Don’t stop this move, Little Mo, nice feeling~” Guan Shan elbowed him with another curse and freed himself from his embrace. Not stopping, he skated among the people to cut himself away from He Tian. He Tian caught up with him, not discouraged with Guan Shan escape attempts “So hot?” He Tian murmured, throwing at him a look from the top to his skates. He gave his typical smile at Guan Shan’s frown “No jacket, only gloves, a scarf and a beanie~” He Tian took the beanie off Guan Shan’s head. He angrily jerked it out of his hand and put back on his head with a curse, skating away quickly.

“Did you really think you’re faster than me?” He Tan caught up with him, sliding easily between the people.

“The fuck you want.” Guan Shan didn’t wait for the other to answer, speeding up and trying to lose He Tian again. His alone time didn’t last long.

“To skate. As you’re here, we can skate together.”

“Fuck, first Jian Yi, now you. Can’t you guys skate on your own?!”

“Boring~“

“You need a company? Skate with them- ”

“I didn’t know you skate so well, it can be fun~”

“This is a fuckin’ large skating rink” Guan Shan braked, irritated. He Tian smoothly stopped next to him “skate, like, there” he pointed to the absolutely opposite direction “make some show-up, attract the attention of others and you’ll have your fun.”

“Can’t I attract only yours?” Guan Shan’s sudden surprise was replaced by irritation when He Tian took his beanie again “Let's see...” He Tian looked at the clock on the wall, spinning the beanie on his finger what made a vain on Guan Shan’s forehead popped up “take it away from me before the direction changes, and you win. Otherwise, I win. And I expect a reward~”

“I don’t give a shit, give it back you–“

“They change it every quarter of an hour. 5 minutes left. Your time’s running.” He Tian skated away with a smug smile that made Guan Shan’s blood boil. He caught up with He Tian immediately, but He Tian didn’t wait for Guan Shan to succeed, he brake out from the circle of people and skated to the middle, cutting in the line of other skaters who where getting ready to jump over the obstacle – he had jumped before the next person in the line speeded up. Guan Shan skated the group around, with the plan to reach He Tian from the opposite direction, but instead of He Tian he skated right at Jian Yi. At the sight of furiously speeding Guan Shan, Jian Yi decided that the best way of braking this time was to scream in panic and chaotically move around what ended with him landing hard on the ice. To not slide Jian Yi over with his blades, Guan Shan turned quickly, loosing his balance. Still he managed to slide smoothly on one of his knee, standing up on both his legs shortly after.

“Proposing?” He Tian skated next to him, backwards “My answer is ‘yes’”

“Y-you! Give it back!” He Tian smiled wide, putting the beanie on his head what made Guan Shan even more angry.

He Tian speeded up leaving Guan Shan behind and turned aggressively so Guan Shan brake suddenly on the outside edge of the skate blade, supporting himself with a hand on the ice what made them almost bump onto each other – almost because when He Tian had seen he’s skating right at lowered Guan Shan, he made a spread angle stop, forging a small wave of ice that showered Guan Shan, and then again he mixed smoothly in with the people riding in a circle. Pissed off, Guan Shan looked around and noticed the gap among the people ahead, so he skate through it and bumped into He Tian with impetus, crushing him to the barriers at the bend with a loud bang.

“That’s enough- !” Guan Shan reached for his beanie, but He Tian was faster, took it off quickly and pulled it out of the railing with pleased smile “you annoy me” he growled as He Tian smile grew wider.

“You know” He Tian leaned a little forward to whisper into his ear “I'm delighted you're so eager to pin me like that~ “it was only after He Tian’s words that Guan Shan realized what situation he was in – he, practically lying on bent over the railing He Tian, trying to reach his outstretched arm “I really don’t mind- ”

“FUCK!” Guan Shan pushed vigorously away from the railings, unable to control in any way the hot wave spreading through his body.

“Hey, why so mad” He Tian caught up with him, still with a happy smile “I’ve just said I don’t mind~“

“Would you fuck off from me finally?!”

“So I can keep this?” he spun the beanie on his finger.

Not that Guan Shan care about the beanie, but the thought that He Tian could keep it as any kind of a trophy irritated him mercilessly. So he skated after He Tian, giving his all. Part of He Tian’s coat was in his reach so Guan Shan outstretched his arm to grab it, but then the high-pitched sound bounced off the walls of the hall, announcing the change of the direction. He Tian smirked, and abruptly brake, turning around and opening his arms wide, to let surprised Guan Shan fall directly into them. Guan Shan’s arms automatically wrapped around He Tian to not fall down, on what He Tian quickly sized him with one hand, still keeping the beanie away.

“Little Mo, it’s the second time today~”

“You fuckin’– !“ Guan Shan untangled his arms from within He Tian’s coat but the other didn’t loosen his grip on him.

“I won~”

“I don’t care about your stupid bet, give it back and let the fuck go of me!”

“Say you lost~”

That was enough for Guan Shan. He wrapped his hand around He Tian’s scarf tightly and pulled vigorously down.

He Tian felt the smile disappeared from his face, replaced by surprise when a sudden movement forced him to lean forward abruptly, unconsciously lowering his arm down as well. Up close he could hear the rapid breath, look at the cheeks reddened by the cold air, at the eyes with satisfaction sparks and lightly smiled lips when Guan Shan finally pulled the beanie from his hand. Guan Shan had been still smirking, almost triumphantly, when he looked at He Tian. That was when He Tian leaned more.

Guan Shan froze. It was quick, but the feelings of other’s warm breath on him, the trace of a hot tongue that tasted his lower lip and light nibble on it left with Guan Shan when He Tian moved back a little, letting him know it was real.

For a moment He Tian froze as well, felt a little cold, not made by the low temperature but from the sudden anxiety that he overdid it and Guan Shan will reach his limit with him. When he only received the video from Jian Yi, he knew he needed to see how Guan Shan skates on his own eyes. When he saw it, he knew he needed to taste it on his own skin. That Guan Shan wouldn't skate with him after he ask for it was clear. Giving Guan Shan any reason to chase him on the ice was obvious. But he didn't plan to speed up with any kisses, not without Guan Shan agreement. He knew Guan Shan’s move wasn’t any invitation, but still he couldn’t hold back. Too late to step back.  
He waited uncertainly for his reaction, as Guan Shan has been only staring at him. The red on his face began to spread more. But he didn’t move away.

“Y-YOU!”

“You started it.” _You didn’t, of course._

“I did _what_?!”

“Attacked me two times.” _Again, you did not._

“Huh?!”

“First, as you pinned me. And now – pulled me down.” _Get my excuses, Little Mo._

“I didn’t do it on purpose- !“

“You’re still holding my scarf, can I do it again?” _Will you freak out?_

He Tian’s serious look without any trace of mock and quiet whisper made Guan Shan froze for a second time but after he looked down on his hand still tightly clutched on other’s scarf, he pushed himself from He Tian and let go of the scarf as if it could burn him.

“Shit, the hell you’re doing with all the people around here – !“ he cut off, He Tian’s face visibly brightened, his eyes glowed merrily.

“So you’re saying I can do it when we’re _alone_?” He Tian smiled wide at the dumbfounded expression and instantly turned around Guan Shan that skated away from him “Little Mo, answer me~”

“Fuck you!”

“Why so aggressive, you didn’t say I _can’t_.”

“YOU -!”

“And, as my reward –“

“I don’t give a shit about your reward-“

“I’ve just taken a taste of it, and I definitely want more so-“

“WHA-?! Y-your reward is that you’re still alive!”  
  
“So I’ll come for you tomorrow~”

“ – and ‘ _still_ ’ is a key-word here, so don’t push your luck!“

“We’re going on a date~”

“ ‘ _On a d-‘_ ?! Fuck _you_ and your _date_ , y- “

“At 10. Don’t oversleep. And make your day free for me~”

“Are you listenin’ to me?! You– you perverted-!”

“No one was paying attention to us so nobody saw~ But, next time I’ll be sure of it if it makes you so uneasy~”

“ ‘ _Next ti_ -‘ ?! Stay away from me!”

“Little Mo~ You still didn’t say I can’t~”

“YOU CAN’T!”

“So late, it doesn’t count~”

Arguing with each other like that, they passed the leaning on the railings guys. They both looked blindly ahead without blinking, stiffed. Jian Yi decided to break the silence.

“Xixi...did you see what I saw?”

“Yep.”

“Can we...un-see this?”

“Nope.”

They listened to Guan Shan's receding screams followed by He Tian's pleased voice as they both were leaving the ice rink. Zheng Xi looked at Jian Yi furtively.

Jian Yi scoffed quietly. Not only Guan Shan made Jian Yi want to skate like him, he additionally wouldn’t mind to receive some light kiss like Guan Shan get as well. But not from He Tian.

“I’m more aware of surrounding than He Tian.”

“What?” Jian Yi turned his head vigorously, eyes wide.

“What?” Zheng Xi face was expressionless, as if he didn’t say anything.

“You – hey, Xixi!”

“Come” Zheng Xi chuckled, seeing over-motivated Jian Yi “show me finally how to skate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for dropping by!


End file.
